


Inspiration

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Punk!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is in a punk band and is performing at one of his favourite clubs where he really likes the manager…Day Two of RinHaru Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

It had been awhile since Rin had been to this particular club. It was a small place, underground and his band, Sharkbait, had become too big for it now – too famous, too popular – but this was a secret show and one that only a handful of die-hard fans knew about and it was a way of paying back the faithful for all their support over the many years.

The club made Rin feel nostalgic as he walked around the empty floor in front of the stage, his Converse sticking to the floor as they always did – the stickiness of a million dropped drinks and worse. The place evoked history and Rin knew he wasn’t the only guy to get his break here and he knew he wasn’t the most famous person to grace the stage but Rin couldn’t help feeling a sense of pride at how far he’d come. From this ratty sticky floored club to arena’s around the world. Well, the kid from Iwatobi had done good.

Rin was smiling to himself, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans looking at the stage when he heard footsteps, heavy on the floor. It was a deliberate stride and he only shot a quick glance over his shoulder as he figured out who it would be. Haru.

“Come to see us tonight?” Rin asked, a smirk on his face as he felt Haru stop just behind him, Rin tensing automatically despite the familiarity.

“You didn’t call,” was the response, low and cold, and Rin felt the words spoken just behind his ear, the heat of warm breath against his skin.

“I tried, you know, different time zones….”

Haru only made a “hmm” noise and his teeth made the lightest of contact against Rin’s skin, dragging over his flesh in a way that made Rin shiver unconsciously.

“Guess you missed me?” Rin said softly as he felt fingers skirt around to his front, the pads of fingertips touching as his abs through the thin cotton of his tank top. He let his head lean back ever so slightly into Haru’s body, indicating that he was quite happy with the turn of events and the fact that Rin had missed his boyfriend.

It wasn’t his damn fault that he’d followed his dream with Sharkbait and Haru hadn’t decided to come too. That Haru was still happy owning his little club and playing small open mic nights. Rin wanted Haru to join Sharkbait but Haru… didn’t want to be just the guitarist in Rin’s band and Rin did get that. A little. It didn’t make him happy that he had to spend so long away from Haru – that he was on the road in hotel rooms without him. And sometimes it was hard to call – time zones and planes and trains and whatever else. But it didn’t mean that Rin stopped loving or  _wanting_ Haru. It damn well didn’t. As his body leaned back further into Haru’s warmth as fingers went to his nipples through the shirt, Haru tugging on the piercings he knew were there and making Rin moan from the stimulation.

“Wanna go to the dressing room?” Rin asked, a spark of arousal shooting through his body as he felt Haru’s mouth latch onto his skin and lick and tease.

“Yeah.”

The dressing room was a generous name. It wasn’t an arena or the fancy clubs that Rin had become used to. It was small and had been used as a broom cupboard but neither Rin nor Haru cared. It reminded Rin of the old days when Sharkbait were just starting and Haru had just started managing the club before he took it over. When Rin and Haru first started fucking around. It almost made Rin nostalgic for that simpler time and he grabbed for Haru by his Jack Daniels t-shirt, dragging him in for a kiss that was sweeter rather than sexual until neither could stand the sweetness, their tongues becoming fierce and teeth biting into lips.

Rin moaned when Haru pushed him against the wall, the dirty mirror cold against his skin and it rocked as he pressed up against it.

Rin could feel Haru’s hard body pressed up against him, the way they always seemed to align perfectly and their hips rocked together, cocks trapped in tight denim as they kissed hard and groped.

"Fuck me," Rin whispered into Haru’s lips, pulling back for a moment and he heard Haru’s brief exhale of shock but Rin only grabbed at Haru’s ass and ground harder. "Missed you."

The message received, Haru’s fingers reached for the waistband of Rin’s black skinny jeans, fumbling with the bullet belt for a moment before it was loose, allowing access to zipper and button. Rin moaned as Haru was kissing at his pulse as nimble fingers reached into his pants, stroking at his straining cock.

It had been too long since Rin had had another hand around his cock and despite the many offers - the blowjobs, the kinky sex - Rin had remained faithful to Haru. He only needed his right hand and porn.

Now he needed neither as Haru lowered tight jeans, tight grey boxer briefs following and he knelt down, licking at the tip Rin’s cock, looking up teasingly before he wrapped his lips around the head.

"Fuck…Haru…" he moaned out, his fingers reaching for Haru’s dark hair as he felt fingers tease at the sensitive skin behind his balls before running around the rim of his hole.

Haru sat back on his heels, licked his lips teasingly before he fumbled for his wallet in his back pocket - condoms and satchel of lube stored inside like Rin always remembered. Kept there because Haru would complain that Rin was too impatient but the truth was they both were impatient when together.

Watching through his hair, Rin saw Haru slick up his fingers before returning his attention to Rin’s aching cock, taking him between his lips and sliding along it as a finger penetrated a little roughly. But it didn’t matter as Haru took him deep in his mouth and curled that digit, the spark of pleasure eclisping any pain.

"…so good…babe…" Rin panted out and Haru hummed in acknowledgement, the vibrations delicious around his cock.

Knowing Rin’s body like he always did, Haru used every trick and to Rin it didn’t matter that they’d been apart while he’d been on tour as when they were together it was so damn good.

Gripping tightly onto Haru’s hair, Rin rolled his hips in small increments as Haru continued his prep, the two sensations making him weak at the knees as Haru scissored and stretched him.

Already close to climax from Haru’s finger fucking and lips around his cock, Rin groaned when Haru pulled back and got to his feet, undoing his own studded belt so he could remove his own pants.

Rin helped, sliding his hand to reach at Haru’s cock, pumping it and loving the feel of hard flesh in his fingers. Haru’s soft moan indicated he liked it as Rin ran the pad of his thumb over the slit, feeling the moisture.

“Ready?” Haru asked and Rin smirked, squeezed at the dick in his fingers.

“For you, babe… always.”

The teasing tone made Haru grip hard for Rin’s hair, kissing him soundly in a way that suggested all the sexual frustration between them that had been lingering under the surfaces of their skins since they parted.

To facilitate the fuck, Rin grabbed hard on Haru’s shoulder and wrapped his legs around his firm waist, feeling the push in of Haru, the joining of their bodies, the sweet relief of finally being together and connected, so damn close.

Breathlessly, they moved together, Rin’s hips moving down to meet all of Haru’s hard upward thrusts, their moaned pants echoing around through the small dressing room, the noise seeming so damn loud as they jerked together and met each other’s lips messily through the hot sex. Rin didn’t care his tank top was still on and he was glad Haru was still wearing that damn Jack Daniels t-shirt as it gave him something to hold as they moved rapidly, Haru hitting the spot inside him that made Rin see stars.

“Fuck… you feel so good…” Rin babbled, his voice rough and raw.

“You… too,” Haru replied, his mouth latched at Rin’s throat.

Rin had been close from Haru’s fingers and mouth and with Haru inside him, he was approaching the edge so fast, his cock rubbing against the Haru’s cotton covered abs as his head hit the wall behind him, his eyes closed tight.

“I’m gonna…” Rin said but the sentence wasn’t finished as he felt his climax rip through him, cum splattering on Haru’s t-shirt. Haru made a grunting noise and thrust a few times before he too reached his peak, a sexy growl the only noise Rin heard as his hips stuttered to a halt.

Suspended, connected, Rin didn’t want to move but he knew he had to – the position awkward and his muscles aching and he sighed as Haru slipped out and helped him get to his feet.

“Always used to be like this, right?” Rin said as they dealt with their clothes and the… mess.

“Huh?” Haru asked.

“You always were the thing that inspired me to play a good show,” Rin said smiled and grabbed for Haru, dragging him close for a tender kiss. “My inspiration.”

Haru snorted at Rin’s romanticism but didn’t complain and Rin smiled – as Haru was his sexy inspiration and always would be. 


End file.
